


aren't you a pretty little thing??

by SuperCrazyTXTFangirl (SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Choi Soobin, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Huening Kai, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Soobin, Dominant Choi Soobin, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega Huening Kai, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Huening Kai, Submissive Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl/pseuds/SuperCrazyTXTFangirl
Summary: Soobin fucks his pretty little Omega first thing in the morning.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	aren't you a pretty little thing??

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with sexualisation of TXT, don't read this fic..
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy..

Soobin woke up to his Omega grinding into their sheets in his sleep. He smirked before turning Kai on his back. The smaller boy whimpered in his sleep, but it quickly turned into a moan when the older started sucking on his neck. Kai slowly opened his eyes, not understanding what was happening at first. Then his sight fell to Soobin, whose eyes were locked onto his face.

  
'What were you dreaming about?' Soobin growled in a deep voice, making the smaller boy shiver in a wave of arousal.

'A-Alpha was thinking about Alpha.' Muttered Kai through gasps escaping his lips as Soobin moved to suck on his pink nipples through the shirt.

  
'Really now? What did I do to you? Did I make you suck my cock like the dumb little Omega slut you are? Or did I fuck you stupid with my knot?' Kai whined, and his body trembled. Soobin smirked when he noticed the increasing wetness in younger's panties.

  
'Your little dick getting hard from my words? How pathetic.' Soobin moved from torturing the Omega's chest to cup a hand to the little bulge in Kai's panties. He relished in the shocked hiccup that escaped Kai's throat when he applied more pressure.

  
'Can't even feel that sad excuse for a dick. You are only good as a hole for an Alpha to use, aren't you, pup?' Kai desperately nodded, mouth hanging open, drool making a mess on his chin and cheeks.

  
'Please, Alpha, fuck me, please, make me take your cock,' Kai pleaded with teary eyes. Soobin smirked before leaning down to lick on his tears. He then flipped the smaller on his hands and knees instantly. Kai let out a surprised yelp before letting his face fall into pillows so he could pull down his panties. He spread his legs as far as he could, showing his wet pink hole to his Alpha.

  
Soobin groaned before slapping the Omega hard on his ass, watching the juicy meat jiggle afterwards. He repeated it until both cheeks turned a pretty shade of red.  
'Please, Alpha, fuck pups into me! Give your pups, please!' Kai's screams made Soobin's dick even harder, so he wasted no time, getting rid of his boxers and stroking it. Kai could hear the tale-telling sound of Soobin jerking off, and he started crying. Why would Soobin use his hand if he was literally waiting there?

  
'Getting impatient, pup? Don't worry. I'll fuck you so good that you'll forget your name.' Soobin then got behind Kai, teasing his wet rim with the head of his cock. He waited until the Omega started crying again before he pushed in with one quick thrust.

  
'You're sucking me right in. My slutty little Omega. Always ready for my knot.' Kai couldn't even comprehend Soobin's words from how good he felt. So full and whole.  
Soobin immediately set a punishing pace, his thighs slapping into the meat of Kai's ass loudly. Soobin soon brought his hand down on it again, just to hear Kai scream loudly into the pillow. He groaned at the tightness of Kai's walls. He sped up, feeling the slick dripping out from around his cock on both their thighs quickly, knowing his Omega is close. Soobin tugged on Kai's hair, forcing his head out of the pillow. Kai's moans, screams and hiccups now accompanying the loud sound of skin slapping.

'Alpha, Alpha, Kai is cumming... Kai has to... Please...' Soobin leant down and bit hard on Kai's neck, making the Omega see stars and cum into the sheets.  
Soobin, however, wasn't done yet. He let go of Kai's hair in favour of gripping his waist tightly, sure to leave bruises for weeks to come. The Omega started crying more after coming down from his high, his sensitive prostate overstimulated every time Soobin drove his cock inside. He tightened involuntarily around the Alpha, bringing him closer to the orgasm.

  
'K-k-knot.' Kai mumbled incoherently.

  
'Kai wan' 'not. Kai wan' puppies. Alpha puppies.' Soobin's hips came to a halt at Kai's ass. His cock grew in size, swelling inside the Omega's hole, pumping him full of his cum.  
Kai moaned loudly, the feeling of his Alpha's knot and cum inside him, making him come one more time.

  
'Kai gon' have puppies.' He whispered with a dopey smile on his face. Soobin smiled in return, and his hand went to stroke Kai's tear-stained cheek. The Omega purred at the attention, then opened his mouth. Soobin chuckled, putting two of his fingers inside as he watched Kai's eyes drifting shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is purely work of fiction and it should be taken as such.. I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot.. Let me know in the comments if there are any mistakes..


End file.
